


The Order of Things

by pirotess



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Ginoza asks Kogami for advice.Reads left to right; contains NSFW images so be careful if you're in public.





	The Order of Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reishiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reishiin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your very inspiring letter, Reishiin, I had a lot of fun putting this together! I really hope you enjoy it.


End file.
